Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly referred to as touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Proximity sensors may operate by detecting changes in an electric field and/or capacitance in the sensing region. In order to detect such changes, the proximity sensors may first determine a “baseline” (e.g., indicating a state of the electric field when no input object is expected to be present) for one or more portions of the sensing region. Input objects (such as a user's finger) in contact with the sensing region may substantially alter the state of the electric field, beyond the baseline, to be detected by the proximity sensors. However, certain objects (such as a gloved finger) may be more difficult to detect based on their capacitive properties. For example, the thickness and/or dielectric properties of a user's glove may affect the accuracy with which the proximity sensors are able to detect the user's finger. Thus, it is desirable to dynamically adjust a sensitivity of the proximity sensors to adapt to different input objects.